A Whirlwind Summer Romance
by JustMe133
Summary: When Harry finds himself lucky enough to be at the Burrow all summer, will feelings rise between him and a certain red-headed friend of his? Rated T for safety. SLASH. Harry Potter-Ron Weasley.
1. The House Elf Surprise

**I'm back, still writing. ****I felt so down I didn't even really review so lets hope they're aren't too badly written.**  


**So, this happened. I don't know where the idea came from, but here it is. [WARNING: WILL BE SLASH]**

**No, I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright intended! **

…

"'Ello Harry's Weazy!" Dobby exclaimed, appearing next to Ron one summer day.

"Hello Dobby. What brings you here mate?"

"Dobby wonders if Harry's Weazy had heard from Harry Potter?"

"Not lately, why?"

"Dobby wonders how Harry Potter is doing is all. Dobby knows Harry's Weazy must miss him as well."

"Call me Ron, Dobby."

"Harry's Ron Weazy then!"

"Just Ron."

"Harry's Ron!" Dobby said delightedly, giving Ron a big smile. "Does Harry's Ron miss Harry Potter?"

"He's my best mate. Of course I miss him."

"Harry's Ron should go see Harry Potter! Dobby will take him if he wishes!"

"No, Dobby, I can't go see him. He lives with _muggles_."

"Oh, Harry's Ron is right. I will bring Harry Potter to Harry's Ron then!" Dobby said, snapping his fingers and disappearing before Ron could say anything.

What was all that about?

…

"Harry Potter!" Dobby exclaimed, making Harry turn sharply to face the small elf.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby had just spoken to Harry's Ron! Dobby knows Harry Potter misses him, so Dobby has come to bring Harry Potter to his Ron!"

"Dobby, I can't just _leave_."

"Why not? The muggles will not miss Harry Potter." Harry sat down on his bed and looked at Dobby.

"Trust me, I'd _love_ to go see Ron for the rest of the summer, but I need to stay here. It's _safe_ here."

"Harry Potter would be safe with the Weazys Dobby thinks."

"I'd need to talk to Dumble-" Before Harry could finish his sentence, Dobby was gone.

…

"Professor Dumbledore!" Dobby exclaimed when he appeared in the bearded man's office, "Dobby has come to request the transfer of Harry Potter to the Weazys!"

"Oh really? And why do you request this?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eyes and a smile gracing his lips.

"Dobby believes Dumbledore knows!"

"That Dumbledore does. And Dumbledore," he said, making an envelope appear in his hand, "grants this request."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore!" Dobby exclaimed happily, grabbing the parchment envelope and disappearing out of the office. Dumbledore smiled and nodded to himself.

Dobby was a very good observer indeed.

…

"Harry Potter must pack!" Dobby cried out as he landed on Harry's floor. "Dobby has a note to the muggles so they know that Harry Potter is leaving to go see his Ron!"

"What? Did you talk to Dumbledore?"

"Dobby did! See?" Harry looked at the letter and easily recognized Dumbledore's slanted handwriting. "Harry Potter must pack quickly!"

"What about my school stuff?"

"Dobby can get it all! Pack Harry Potter! Dobby will deliver the note!"

"No Dobby don't! I'll do it," Harry said, quickly snatching the note from the elf's hand. "Let me do it. Okay?"

"If Harry Potter says so."

"Just stay here," he said, already leaving the room. "Don't move a muscle." He watched as the elf stilled in his steps, as if frozen. Harry rolled his eyes but hurried down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon asked once he was in the living room.

"I have a note from my school-"

"Don't mention that in this house!" Aunt Petunia screeched from the kitchen. He could hear Dudley stuffing his face in there and he couldn't help but roll his eyes again.

"It's just a letter stating that I can go to a friends this house this summer."

"Not those reds again I hope. I still shiver from when they came and got you last time," his uncle said, visibly shaking and grabbing the note. He tore open the envelope and began to read. "What the bloody hell is a 'dobby' and why is it taking you there?"

"Don't worry about that. You guys won't even notice I'm gone. I'll see you all when I get back!" he said, quickly snatching the letter away and hurried up the stairs, catching glimpses of the note in the process.

_Harry Potter will be staying with a friend this summer…. Accompanied by Dobby…perfectly safe…._

Harry couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore really was a crackpot sometimes. When he got back to his room, he saw Dobby still frozen in the middle of the room. "Dobby help me pack! But no magic!" Dobby nodded and began to clumsily put things into the trunk with Harry. In a matter of seconds they were done, Harry panting at the effort he had made. Dobby smiled up at him and reached for his hand while he grabbed Hedwig's cage with the other. Harry, still clutching the note in his hand along with his trunk, was soon whisked away from Privet Drive once again.

…

In the blink of an eye, Harry found himself outside of the Burrow, with Ron running to meet him.

"We _just_ got an owl from Dumbledore saying you'd be here mate!" Ron said happily, pulling Harry into a hug, which surprised the darker wizard, although he was not unpleased with the closeness the red-head was giving him. "All summer with you. It must be like the greatest gift to get away from the muggles for a _whole summer!_"

"You have no idea," Harry said as he and Dobby, with the help of Ron, take his stuff into the Burrow. "When Dobby said he got the okay from Dumbledore, I couldn't believe my luck for once."

"I'm glad you were able to come mate."

"Me too Ron." They smiled at each other, neither trying to disguise what they were feeling from the other. Harry looked away first, slightly blushing as Dobby went to greet Mrs. Weasley, even offering to help around the house for a bit; the buoyant woman never looked happier at that. Ron, with a grip on Harry's hand, pulled him up to his room in attic, where they deposited his trunk and let Hedwig out for her to go flying. "So, any idea if Dumbledore sent for Hermione too?" Harry asked as he sprawled onto the guest bed in Ron's room.

"No, she wrote me not too long ago to let me know that she was spending the summer with her parents again."

"So, just us?"

"Just you and me mate."

And Harry for once found himself anticipating the time he would get to spend with Ron – no schoolwork, no Hermione to _remind_ them about schoolwork, and no gaggling groups of girls.

Just Harry and Ron.

All summer.

…

**So there's the start of that…**

**What did you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Stormy Nights and Sharing Beds

**So, let me say 1) I'm not British, so I can try to mimic it, but it sucks. Just accept that. And 2) I'm not JKRowling, so my writing is **_**not**_** going to be like hers. I hope ya'll like it anyways though.**

**Thanks for the great reviews for my first HP/RW story. They all made me smile in a way I haven't in a while, so thank you.**

**[Warning, I'm half-asleep so I hope it's good]**

**Updated: 06/06/2014  
**

…

Harry found himself enjoying this summer – he was away from the Dursley's, he was doing _magical_ things all the time, and he was free to ride his broom whenever he wanted.

Being with Ron was a plus that he didn't want to really think about.

Lately – actually ever since Dobby, who was still helping out Mrs. Weasley, had told him that he would be with Ron _all_ summer – he had been feeling… _weird_. He shared a room with Ron, just like he did at Hogwarts, but here it was more…

_Personal_.

Harry couldn't describe it really.

It made him feel stupid, which he wasn't of course, but still…

He almost wished he could write to Hermione and ask her why he was suddenly feeling odd around Ron – if anyone would know, it would be her.

But he felt like this was something that he should keep to himself.

And maybe share with Ron if the time felt right.

"Hey Harry!" George called, poking his head into the small room. "We're all goin' to go play a quick game of Quidditch before lunch. Come on Seeker!" Harry grinned and nodded, grabbing his broom and following the older teen out to the home-made pitch.

…

He and George were playing against Ron and Fred, who were smirking as they conversed with each other.

"Those buggers are going to try to be sneaky Harry," George said, glaring at his brothers.

"So what do we do?"

"You keep your eye on Ron, I'll stay with Fred."

"Okay." Harry had no problem watching Ron – he focused on the way his taller friend mounted his broom, the way his long-fingered hands gripped the handle...

Harry was so focused on Ron that he didn't realize that he was rising in the air as well.

Then, the Snitch – which was only a walnut painted gold with magicked wings on it since they didn't have a real one – was off.

Harry and Ron both bolted for it from opposite sides while George and Fred circled, tossing their battered Quaffle – which they swore they hadn't stolen from Hogwarts during their first year – around and attempted to block each other.

Luckily the small group wasn't far off the ground while they played today, because Harry, who tried not to follow Ron's every move, collided with said boy, making them both fall off their brooms and fall to the ground, Ron on top of Harry.

"Sorry mate," Ron said, his face turning beet red as did Harry's.

"It's fine," he said, voice raspy though as Ron didn't get up quite yet.

"Oi, you two! You okay?" George and Fred asked, still floating in the air as they stared at them.

"We're fine," Ron said, finally getting up and helping Harry up, their hands staying connected just a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Thanks." Ron nodded and the two dusted off.

"Boys! Lunchtime!" Neither Ron nor Harry noticed that they were walking just a bit closer as they went in for food.

…

That night, Harry and Ron were sitting in Ron's room, the two of them talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

Eventually, they dwindled off, Harry sitting on Ron's bed, the two of them talking about nothing.

"You know, Ginny is still mad about you," Ron said suddenly, making Harry look at him in confusion. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Me neither," he said with a laugh. "Everyone always makes such a big deal out of me."

"You don't like it?"

"You know I don't." Ron nodded and smiled at Harry before he stretched.

"I suppose we should be getting to sleep. Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

They didn't look at each other as they went to their separate beds that night.

…

Harry woke with a start as a tree branch slammed against his window.

He had, for a moment, been thrown back into his second year when he and Ron had slammed into the Whomping Willow. Only when he scrambled for his glasses did he realize that Ron, who was in the bed next to the window, was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"You alright?" Harry asked, making Ron nod.

"Yeah, just the storm woke me up. That's why I never sleep in this bed," Ron said with a light laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. "Guess I'll sleep on the floor."

"No," Harry said, sitting up in bed. "I'll sleep in that bed and you can have this one."

"You won't get any sleep that way though. That branch will keep you up, trust me."

"I'll be fine. I don't want you to not sleep." They stared at each other, both determined to beat the other out of their decision.

Finally, Ron broke the tension.

"That bed's big enough. We could share." Harry blinked at Ron before he found himself nodding and scooting over so Ron could squeeze in beside him.

The bed really wasn't that big, and Ron was quite a bit taller than Harry now, but somehow they managed.

"You sure you don't want me to move to the other bed?" Harry whispered, making Ron shake his head.

"No, this is fine. Really." Harry nodded and took off his glasses, making Ron turn into a blurry version of himself.

"Night then."

"Night."

Neither boy, although their eyes were closed, didn't fall quite asleep yet.

They weren't sure what was happening between them, but they could both feel it changing.

…

**Yeah, writing slash for these two is harder than I thought, so it's not the best chapter.**

**But I'm getting there I think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. What's Going On With Us?

**Well, this is going slowly, but I'm working on it. I hope ya'll like it.**

**Updated: 06/10/2014  
**

…

Harry woke up again, but not by the sound of the storm – the ghoul in the attic had apparently decided that there was enough peace in The Burrow and decided to slam some pipes together, shaking the already tilting house.

Harry sighed and was about to get up when he realized he _couldn't_; Ron had, in his sleep apparently, wrapped his arms around Harry and had snuggled the slighter teen into his chest.

And – as much as he wished he didn't – he liked it.

He liked feeling the long gangly arms of his best friend wrapped around him.

He stayed there, not moving, wondering how long it would take for the red-head to wake up.

Of course, Ron was awake already – his eyes were still closed, but he had woken up when the ghoul had started his racket.

And when he realized the mop of black hair on his chest belonged to Harry, he snapped his eyes closed and just laid there, the other boy not knowing that either was awake.

Then, with an ear shattering shriek, the ghoul woke everyone in the Weasley home up, including the two boys, who sprang apart.

"My God, what is wrong with that thing?" Harry asked, looking up at the ceiling as if it would answer him as he scrambled for his glasses.

"Oi, it likes to do that sometimes; must've been too quiet for it," Ron said, his face turning purple now in embarrassment. Harry looked at him and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too. Let's… let's get breakfast."

They walked down the spindly staircase, close together and their hands brushing so close that they could have easily have held hands if either were brave enough to do so.

But, alas, they weren't.

…

Although breakfast was awkward – for neither boy would look at the other – the day was made brighter by promises of clear skies perfect for just sitting outside and enjoying the sky. Ginny, who was going to join them, was suddenly embarrassed when Harry smiled at her. With a deep blush, she rushed away and back into the teetering house.

Under the shade of a tree and blocked by a row of scraggly hedges, the two found themselves alone for the first time in days.

"I'm surprised we haven't gotten a letter from Hermione yet," Harry said, looking at the cloud as if he expected an owl to come storming down on them.

"We'll be meeting her in Diagon Alley soon enough," Ron said, his hand stretched close to Harry's, but not too close that it was obvious. "I mean, the start of term will be here before we know it."

"Yeah," he said, tilting back some, his hand coming closer to Ron's. Their fingers were close, but neither moved closer.

"We'll be getting our letters any day now. Oh! Your birthday is coming up," Ron said, grinning at Harry, who couldn't help but grin back. "Mum wanted to know what kind of cake you like."

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up to look at Ron, who sat up too.

"Well yeah, we're not going to completely forget your birthday mate." Harry blushed and smiled at Ron.

"Oh, well, she can make whatever kind of cake she wants. I've never… well I had one from Hagrid when I was 11 but besides that…"

Ron was brave and put his hand on Harry's, making him blush even darker and smiled at him.

"We'll make this a birthday you'd never forget." Harry nodded and then was surprised when Ron began to lean closer.

Before anything could happen – Harry would curse this for days to come – Ginny came back towards; luckily, she called out before she reached them.

"Ron! Mum wants you in the kitchen!" Ron gave Harry an apologetic smile and got up, leaving him in the shade of the tree, his face burning.

…

That night at dinner, neither Harry nor Ron could admit that their legs were too close and Harry's hand, which was on his knee, had a few fingers spread down to Ron's knee, which was next to his. He could feel Ron looking at him, but he didn't look at him.

That night, when dinner was over, the whole group of Weasley's and Harry went outside to watch Fred and George set out a loud group of fireworks for no absolute reason. Percy, who usually disapproved of this type of thing, even seemed to find it slightly amusing.

Harry and Ron, sitting underneath the tree as they watched, didn't really move when their hands found their way to each other's.

But Ron, although his eyes were focused on the fantastic fireworks, did speak.

"What's going on?"

"I wish I knew," Harry said, his eyes on the flashing lights in the sky.

Between the time of darkened skies and the flash of the next firework display, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's lips were connected in a quick, hidden kiss that no one saw thanks to the bushes they were hidden behind.

…

When everyone went up to their rooms for the night, Harry and Ron stayed sitting outside for just a little longer.

"Harry…" Ron said, his face burning as he tried to figure out what to say. Harry shrugged and just sat there, their hands still held in each other's. "What… what's happening?"

Harry shrugged and found himself looking at Ron.

"I guess… I don't know." Ron and he both shrugged – neither were too good at relationships, that was well known, and they were both pretty sure that that had been their first kiss with _anyone_, but Harry knew one thing – he liked it.

They both leaned over and kissed again, not sure how to explain what was going on in their lives, but whatever it was, it had started in a rush for them.

"We should be getting inside." Harry nodded and the two entered the Burrow, not even bothering to let go of their hands which were still clasped together.

When they entered Ron's room, instead of going to separate beds, they just climbed into the same bed and were soon fast asleep.

Whatever was happening to them was scary, new, but exciting in a way that made them scared of what could possibly happen between them.

…

**So, kinda getting closer to some action. I was gonna just end it here, but I kinda have plans for this story.**

**I hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Think Of The Consequences!

**I never quite stated **_**how old**_** they were, mainly because I'm not too sure myself. Anywhere between third year and sixth I guess? It really depends on how you wanna see them I guess…**

**I was kinda rushing so I hope this is good!  
**

**Updated: 06/15/2014  
**

…

After the one kiss they had shared, they went back to normal – or as much as could be expected when you just went and kissed your best friend.

A handful of days passed, and they didn't do much of anything except hold hands for brief periods of time. Besides that, not much had changed – they still played Quidditch in the paddock near the Burrow, they laughed at Fred and George, they exchanged mail with Hermione, and Harry's birthday came and went in much of the same fashion.

After weeks of not much happening, Ron finally apparently found the courage to bring up the subject once again. They were outside, watching gnomes make their way into hiding in various parts of the yard, when he finally turned to Harry, who was lying in the grass.

"So… about…a few weeks ago…" Harry didn't look at him, but he could feel his stomach twist – he knew very well what Ron was talking about.

"What about it?" he asked roughly, making Ron wince but decided to keep on.

"Well… I just… wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to mean." Harry sat up to see Ron, his face showing the confusion he felt as well.

"I don't know for sure," he said with a frown, not quite meeting Ron's eyes. "I mean… well… I wouldn't-" Harry found himself cut off by Ron leaning over and pressing his lips to Harry's; before Harry could comprehend what happened, Ron was away from him and his face was turning from red to purple in rapt embarrassment.

"Sorry!" he muttered, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. "I… I don't know… why I did that…I can't believe I did that…"

"Ron!" Harry said, grabbing him by the arms to pull him from curling in on his self. "It's fine!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." They just smiled at each other before they leaned in for another, much more tentative kiss. They sat there, just lips pressed against the others before they finally pulled away.

"Um… lunch will be ready soon."

"Right." They went in, hand in hand, hoping that no one took too much notice.

Lucky for them, they didn't.

…

Things fell into a steady pattern for the two of them; they would often hold hands in the privacy of their own company, they would kiss when they had the chance to sneak off, and every now and then they would hide out under the Invisibility Cloak and spend countless hours kissing and actually finding they rather enjoyed what they had begun to do.

Harry finally felt like things were falling into place for him, but of course, he knew that things never quite lasted when it came to peace for him.

"School letters!" Mrs. Weasley cried out at lunch one particularly blistery day, "And a letter from Hermione for the two of you!" As they scrambled to get their booklists out, Harry opened the letter from Hermione.

"_Harry & Ron (since I know you're reading this too),_

_Monday in the upcoming week my parents will be taking me to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. Will you all be able to meet us? My parents say if so, then I could stay with you all until the end of summer and we return to Hogwarts, that way we can be all together! I do hope we'll be able to meet. I can't wait to hear all about your summer(s). Write me back as soon as possible._

_With love,_

_Hermione"_

Harry, although elated at seeing his other best friend, shared the same look with Ron that he knew was covering his face.

"School…I almost forgot."

"I _did_ forget." They shared worried looks and found their hands tangled together under the table.

"What did Hermione want?" They looked away from each other while Harry handed the letter to her. "Oh, well that's nice. She can come meet us there and we'll gladly take her for the rest of the summer. I'll write to her now." She blustered off to return Hermione's letter, leaving Harry and Ron to hurry up to Ron's room to discuss what was going to happen now.

…

"Do you reckon we should tell her?" Ron asked as he and Harry laid resting on Ron's small bed together, their hands clasped together still.

"I suppose so… She would tell us if she began seeing someone, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, of course… but how will she take it?"

"I have no idea. Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

…

The following week, everyone blustered off to Diagon Alley, where Ron and Harry quickly ran into a beaming Hermione.

"Hi!" she called out, hugging them both as they met each other. "How were your summers? I want to hear all about it!"

They sat down on a nearby bench to retell all about their summer. Finally, when the words dwindled down between them to a slow silence, Harry exchanged a look with Ron, who nodded. Together, they reached for each other's hands. Hermione didn't notice right away, but when she did, she just stared at them, not quite believing her eyes.

"What…?"

"We're… kinda seeing each other."

"What?!" Hermione asked, still looking at them. "Are you two _mad_?" They just glared at her and she shook her head. "You can't be thinking about _continuing_ this when you go back to school, can you?" They looked at her with blank expressions and she sighed. "Harry, you know how…"tolerated" people are in the Muggle world, imagine how much worse it must be for Wizards and Witches!" she exclaimed, making Harry frown.

"But-"

"No," Hermione said firmly, a frown on her face. "I think you two need to nip this in bud before it becomes a problem for the two of you. I'm sorry but I really think it would be for the best. Imagine what Malfoy would say if he were to find out! Do you really want that to be what you have to deal with _all the time_?"

They got up and walked away from her, hating her because they both knew she was probably right.

…

**So, could be better, could be worse. I hope my readers liked it either way.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. This Is What We Have To Do

**I know it's been a few days since I've updated; I went on vacation, got sick, got better then got sick again, and so on and so on. Now I'm back though with a new update!**

**This is gonna be the last chapter I think, so I wanna say THANK YOU to all the readers I've had for this one. Each review made me smile.**

**Updated/Ended: 06/27/2014  
**

…

When everyone returned to The Burrow that night, Harry and Ron were silent all through dinner, with only Hermione giving them the slightest bit of attention by throwing them concerned looks the whole time.

Finally, it was time for bed. Harry and Ron hurried up the winding staircase to Ron's room, squeezing into the small room together and making sure the door was locked behind them.

"What do we do?" Ron asked the minute they were alone, sitting side by side on his bed. Harry shrugged, not speaking. "She's right you know."

"Of course she is; she's Hermione." They both let out low chuckles at that and reached for each other's hands. "I guess…"

"Yeah," Ron said, knowing where Harry was going with this. "When we go back?"

"When we go back."

…

The next few days they spent together – they, although it was hard to do, avoided every Weasley and Hermione that came their way; usually they accomplished this by hiding underneath the Invisibility Cloak.

It had become their safe haven for the time being.

Currently, they were under the Cloak and sitting by a clump of bushes, watching the gnomes peek out and try to sneak into the house. Their hands were intertwined and they were curled up together, making sure no sign of their bodies could be seen.

They weren't talking, or doing anything really – they were just _there_, with each other, enjoying the faint privacy they were allowed.

"Harry? Ron?" They stilled under the cloak, looking to see Hermione making her way around the garden, quietly calling out their names every few minutes. "I know you two are out here." She rolled her eyes at the lack of response and, looking over her shoulder to make sure she was alone, pulled out her wand. "Don't make me do this." When she didn't get an answer, she sighed and let out a quiet mumbled spell. _"Accio Cloak_."

The cloak few up and away from them, flying to Hermione's outstretched hand. They jumped up, both sporting matching glares.

"Give me back my cloak."

"No. Not until you two listen to me. You've been avoiding me ever since we left Diagon Alley."

"_Give me back my cloak Hermione_," Harry got out between his teeth, his anger peaking; he only kept control of it by feeling Ron's hand on his arm.

"Harry I'm sorry but _no_ Just listen to me first. I'm asking for five minutes."

"Let's hear what she has to say," Ron said, making Harry groan but nod, falling back onto the spot of grass they had originally been sitting. Ron joined him and Hermione did too, sitting a little bit away from them.

"You both know I don't like upsetting you. But… this _thing_ you've got going on…it could turn disastrous. For all of us." Harry didn't answer but just gripped Ron's hand in his, not looking at either of them. "If You-Know-Who knew about the two of you, it could be… awful. He's already gaining power; none of us are safe, especially you Harry. And even if He never found out, what about his cohorts, or Draco? You think he'd let this just go in peace? I don't want to see either of you hurt because of this. I know you two care for each other- I can see it when you look at the other. But… Oh you idiots! Can't you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"You don't think those same thoughts have gone through my head?" Harry finally said, shaking his head and gripping Ron's hand even tighter. "I don't want anything to happen to the both of you, or to anyone I know. But my life isn't _that_ simple. I wish it was. I would give anything to have my parents alive; to have Voldemort-

"Oh seriously Ronald!" Hermione cried as Ron winced at the name.

"-not after me every waking moment of my life; to not have grown up in a home of people who wished I was dead every day of my life; to have a regular life; but I don't. I mean, my life isn't too bad; I've got Ron, and I've got you Hermione. I've got Hedwig and _all_ the Weasley's; I've got Hagrid, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts. That's more than I've _ever_ had in my life." Hermione smiled at Harry's words and scooted a little closer to them.

"We go back to school in just a couple of days. And you know-"

"We know Hermione," Ron said, making her fall silent. "We've talked about and we agreed to stop when we leave for school. We just want to enjoy the time we have together while we can." Hermione nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to the both of you." They watch her drop the cloak on them and walk away; they didn't speak, but just sat there, huddled together.

…

Before they knew it, they were being awoken by a disheveled Hermione shaking them.

"We have to get ready- we're leaving for Kings Cross soon. I volunteered to wake you up," she said, pointing at their intertwined forms; they had fallen asleep in the same bed again. "And it seems to be a good thing I did." They nodded and stood up, beginning to move sluggishly through the small room, bumping into each other and laughing as they shared quick kisses before they got fully dressed and dragged their trunks down to the stairs and into the pile waiting by the door.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley cried, making them separate so they could hastily stuff their faces with piles of food and then hurry around, making sure everyone had everything they needed; everything was so hectic that Harry and Ron barely got any time together before they were whisked off to Kings Cross.

Hermione's parents were there, waiting to see Hermione off; as she went to join them, Harry and Ron followed slightly behind the rest of the Weasley's so they could talk. Before they could say anything to each other though, Mrs. Weasley noticed their absence from the full group.

"Come on you two! You're going to be late! Can't miss the train!"

Hurried by her words, they were soon past the wall and onto Platform 9 3/4. They looked awkwardly at each other for a second before they were ushered onto the train. Struggling through the crowded hall, they finally found a compartment together, a slightly flushed Hermione following close behind them.

"Does it seem more crowded than usual?" she asked, out of breath as they all heaved the trunks up into racks. Hermione caught the awkward air between them and blushed. "I'm gonna go… find Ginny. I'll be back in a couple of minutes…" She hurried out of the compartment then, leaving them alone.

They were silent for a minute as they took separate seats across from each other; the train started and begun to move.

"This was a good summer," Harry finally said, scratching his hand nervously and smiling at Ron. "I…I had fun."

"Me too. It was great having you at the Burrow. I'm gonna have to thank Dobby someday."

"Yeah. And Dumbledore; he gave Dobby the okay."

"Oh that was nice of him."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

The two of them fell into an awkward silence as the train slowly began to pick up speed. Hermione poked her head in and found them silent staring anywhere but at each other; when she saw this, she hurried out once again.

In a quick moment, they caught each other's eyes and gave each other strained smiles before they looked away again.

"Is it going to be this awkward?"

"I don't know… I don't want it to be though."

"Me neither."

"Then… let's just…stop."

"Right… I had a good time with you this summer."

"Me too."

They smiled now and felt the air lift just a bit; the tension faded and soon they, although they would occasionally glance at each other for too long to be normal, began to fall back into the familiar pattern that was Harry and Ron at Hogwarts.

…

**I might do a sequel with them **_**at**_** Hogwarts, but I'm not sure yet…**

**I'm ending this one since it's just supposed to be summer. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
